Ice Ocean changelog/2009-2
This page archives the '''changelog' for the Ice Ocean for the second half of 2009. The complete changelog can be viewed at Ice Ocean changelog. Category:History =2009-12-18= * Tweak column widths some more * Tweak sizing for foraging notices * Change wording around the checkboxes for registering job interest, and no longer have it auto-apply to everything currently on the board =2009-12-17= * If there are no job postings, say as much on the voyage board * Update the job notice if the OIC leaves the ship * Fix booch with brigand difficulty description almost always being "Very hard" * If nobody has the helm when someone becomes the OIC, give it to them * Don't allow carriage returns in job statements since they aren't displayed anyways * Fix issues with job statement text area resizing badly * If the statement hasn't changed, disable the button to update it * Move the ship itself to the leftmost column on job postings * Fix issue with blank tooltips on the job board * Add tooltips to the checkboxes to apply for all jobs showing how many people are interested in such a thing * Use an appropriate chart icon on sea monster job postings * When sorting sea monster job notices by the spot, sort on type then name * Add job notice information (if it exists) to job offers * Include "pieces of eight" in the tooltip for job info involving money * Better size columns on the job board by default * When someone chooses to apply to all jobs of a given type, automatically apply to those already on the board =2009-12-16= * New sortable table-based job board to replace the wall of text * New menu item on helm/navigation table to "manage jobbers" allowing you to set a statement about your voyage to show on the job board * Move the all-hands button onto this new manage jobbers panel * Add a button to hire swabbies without posting a real job notice on this new manage jobbers panel * From the voyage board, you can mark voyage types you're interested in, and this will automatically send applications for you when jobs are posted for such voyages * Make the color range on the voyage configuration difficulty slider more accurate * Show the max crew, not just the count of pirates aboard, on /vwho results * Fix some recipes listing their labor requirements sorted inconsistently =2009-12-08= * Fix longship railings/sideboards to use the same amount of paint as they used to * Raise the paint requirements for ship hulls * Don't let Explorers' Halls sell maps if they've gone dark =2009-12-07= * Adjust recipes for some products (See Hermes' post here) * Allow officers to narrow the all-hands call to only people in certain places * Fix a bug that could cause duplicate lines to be printed in chat logs * Make black-painted hulls a little less black * Adjust probabilities of monster spawns in Atlantis * Fix bug where the familiar rename option didn't exist when it should * Fix bug where cancelled familiar recolors would still show on the inventory icon * Sort the colors in the familiar recoloring interface * Adjust how errors are shown in the familiar recoloring interface * Fix bug with recoloring familiars not working for certain colors =2009-12-04= * Allow players to rename/recolor familiars from the familiar in the booty tab instead of involving an OM * Allow the hulls of ships to be painted as well as the railings and sideboards * Performance improvements in scene rendering * Add button to let officers call all hands (crew or jobbed) to their vessel. * New holiday trinkets in the palace shoppe * Candy canes can now be bought in non-red colors * New style of gift wrap in the palace shoppe * Tune down the number of dragoons an Archelon or Gorgonyx drops at a time * Tweak the rate random dragoons board from the water * Fix a bug that could allow people to labor without it using up their hours * Adjust down the price of Imperial Outpost maps a bit =2009-11-23= * Fix bug causing graphical lag when navigating in imperial outposts. * Fix bug preventing the creation of new trophy boxes. * Fix bug where ships sometimes couldn't enter imperial outposts. * Adjust payouts in imperial outposts - change most of the commodities into PoE and adjust how much is set aside for the ship owner. =2009-11-18= * Don't show sail button when in an expedition * Goose the carpentry skill of the outpost defenders down a hair more * Explicitly add the level of an outpost to its expedition map's attributes * Raise the payouts some for the lowest level outposts * Sort expedition maps by sinkingness, size, then level * Fix a bug with some shop orders not showing * Fix another bug with vessel tabs going AWOL coming out of expeditions * Don't allow greeter pillages or ships being transported by swabbies to enter expeditions =2009-11-17= * More messages in the Outpost expeditions * Give a hard edge on the Outpost mini-skirmishes * Better balance the types of expedition maps at explorers' halls * Over time, unpurchased maps slowly get cheaper and eventually disappear * Make expedition maps start at the island the hall is on if possible * More clearly differentiate between sinking and non-sinking Outposts * Fix bug causing the vessel tab to go AWOL when leaving an outpost * Don't clear an Imperial Outpost expedition unless you win the sword fight * Fix inconsistencies between the officer listed on the map and the officer in an Outpost * Fix bug with sword fights involving very large numbers of soldiers * Fix erroneously small payouts from Outposts * Fix bug with Cursed Island residents not coming out to play =2009-11-14= * Correctly scale imperial outposts based on what the maps claim * Don't regenerate the board every time you attack an outpost * Fix timing of soldiers leaving the barracks =2009-11-13= * Overhaul the UI for purchasing expeditions: they have a selection that refills over time when they are purchased * Charts to outposts now give indication of their size and whether they are sinking encounters * Different outposts of the same size range in difficulty as indicated by the ranking of their owners * Ease up a little on how well the ships guarding outposts can repair damage * Explorers' Halls now spawn maps near the island the hall is on if at all possible * Add coffer access object to Explorers' Halls so owners have someplace to pay the rent * New icon for Imperial Outpost expeditions on the map * New art for the Imperial Outposts on the water * Play imperial music when you land at the outpost * Convince shipwreck expeditions to draw where they used to * Imperial soldiers have been practicing their drillwork * Fix issue with /vwho on ships attacking outposts * Count "Learning" as poor, not fine when calculating blockade pay * Update various text =2009-11-12= * Fix bug with ships attacking Imperial outposts not generating moves, etc. * Split Able into Able and Proficient. * Split Aspiring into Aspiring and Obscure. * Color banners and flags on Imperial outposts to match the unit's colors. * Fix issue with CI/Atlantis maps displaying the wrong icon. Unfortunately, existing ones may still be booched, but new ones will be correct. * Fix some missing translations. =2009-11-11= * New bronze cannons and helm * New figurehead for large vessels * New experience levels beyond sublime * And then, the Explorer's Hall, which sells charts to expeditions to attack Imperial Outposts. See here for more high-level information. Some comments on the current state of this: ** In the Explorer's Hall, you can purchase a chart for 1k. It will give you a chart to a random location, scaled for a sloop. This price is not final, nor is the interface. A drastic overhaul to this will be coming very shortly: at any given time, a particular hall will have a variety of maps available for purchase. ** When placed on a ship, the chart will add the appropriate expedition. Right now, when it is NOT placed on a vessel, there is no good indicator of the outpost's location, but it will. ** Removing the chart from the ship will take away the expedition. The chart itself is consumed when you defeat the imperial forces at the outpost. While you are in the expedition, you cannot remove the chart. ** Currently, you can board shop by popping in and out of the expedition. This will be fixed. ** Current payouts are not at all representative of what they will be ** The bright green X for these expeditions is placeholder art ** Imperial soldier positioning and other cosmetic scene details are not final. =2009-10-02= * Pirates, Crews, and Flags now have 4 types of "Reputation", viewable via the pirate, crew, and flag pages. ** Each category of reputation may be earned through various in-game activities. Different activities earn different amounts of reputation. Additionally, activities performed more recently are worth more reputation than past activities. ** Conqueror - Earned by fighting brigand kings, defeating skellies and zombies, fighting (and sinking) other players' ships, blockading, and attacking flotillas. ** Explorer - Earned by visiting the Atlantis Citadel, visiting the Cursed Isles, Completing expeditions, and travelling around the ocean. ** Patron - Earned by hosting tournaments and event blockades, as well as participating in tournaments and bakeoffs. ** Magnate - Earned by purchasing items and earning loot from sea monsters. * New shoppe portrait background - Weavery * New limited edition portrait - Greylady's Tailor =2009-09-14= * Fix some issues with ice petitions being boochy. * Fix bug forcing gilded cannons to be placed backwards on longships. * Fix bug causing labor reports to sometimes claim excessive unused hours. * Various translation updates. =2009-09-11= * Do a better job choosing where to perform offline labor based on the wage we'd get. * Fix missing translations for old shoppe labor log entries. * Fix some boochiness with some labor related messages. * Fix logging foraging to a pirate's labor history; foraging done after this release should show up properly the following day. =2009-09-10= * New figurehead: Sea Serpent. * Fix icons for figureheads. * Fix issue causing two stalls on ice to break. * Fix bug causing higher level zombie trophies to be handed out erroneously. * Adjust the gold requirements for making dive helms. * Combine shoppe records for employee pay. * Combine foraging log records. =2009-09-09= * New furniture for manufacture: Mermaid Figurehead, Gryphon Figurehead, Gilded Cannons, and Gilded Helm. These can be used to replace existing cannons/prows/helms. * Adjust how offline labor is handled on subscription oceans: if one pirate on an account can't make use of the hour, try using it on the other pirates. * Make dummies match the target pirate's injuries. =2009-09-04= * Increase the reward for defeating the Atlantis Citadel * Log to the building records when someone works at a shoppe either on reserve labor or on anything else not covered by escrow. * Some behind-the-scenes excitement with sloop & warbrig bowsprits that if we did right, you won't notice. * Adjust fighting dummy difficulty and add better logging so we can see how well that's working. * Fix bug with choosing what players are booted in over-full skelly/zombie fights. =2009-08-31= * New hat: Buccaneer Hat. Similar but distinct from the savvy hat. * Small adjustment to cursed isles chest distribution to gunners and fighters. * Combine all of the shoppe/vessel commodity management interfaces onto one tabbed interface to make it easier to switch between them. * Fix somewackiness with typing prices into some of the commodity interfaces. * Use a smaller icon for furniture on the product pricing interface to fit more at a time. * Put shoppe recipes on its very own panel, accessible to everyone. Shopkeepers can find it on the shop management radial menu, others will find it where the management radial would be. * Orders may now be placed on behalf of your shoppe with any appropriate shoppe on the island (ones that make commodities or the same shoppe type) - the cost will be paid from the shoppe's coffers. These orders will be deliverable by any manager at your shoppe from the Manage Orders interface. On doubloon ocean, any doubloon delivery fee will still need to be paid by the delivering pirate. * Managers must now pay full price even at their own shoppe - they should generally use the Order for yer Shoppe mechanism to pay straight out of the shoppe coffers. * New fighting dummies (Swordfighting & Rumble versions) - you can associate these with a particular pirate and then fight against a dummy dressed and armed like yer hearty. * Cutters now have in-scene bowsprits to match their icon. (Yes, this seems random - I promise there is method to our madness) * Fix bug with wrapping of certain item names (e.g. Poniard) on the Completed Orders panel. * Fix a bug where Ice didn't allow promotion of non-subscribers when that pirate was offline. =2009-08-03= * Include description on potions on purchase screen. * Various translation fixes. =2009-08-02= * Fix broken text in sales tax tooltip. * Make ordering interface smarter about what items are available for manufacture. * New furniture for manufacture: pedestal. * If you have orders but none of them are done, don't show the ahoy. * Ship's wheels go in the on-wall category. * Fix bug with tooltip timing on shoppe interface. * Unbreak chat when set to Spanish. * Fix a few broken Spanish graphics. * Various translation updates. * Show the appropriate warning about requiring subscriberness to walk small dogs. * Don't claim framed portraits can't be customized; the drop box for a portrait is right there! =2009-07-30= * Fix problems with the mug purchase interface. * Move the Tap to its proper place on the Wall tab. * Allow quote table to grow for larger-resolution clients. * Add a description popup for vessel products showing max crew and cannons. * Add an ahoy panel showing completed orders and allowing their delivery. This appears on logon (if you have completed orders) or when the order is actually completed. Worth noting that the restrictions on where you can deliver items have NOT changed - you still need to be at the proper island. * Make the tooltips on the purchase panel stick around rather than going away after a few seconds. * Managers mousing over the cost column of the quote table will show the tax portion. =2009-07-28 - "Who Moved My Cheese?"= * Play a celebration sound when ye are awarded a trophy or complete a mission. * The rest of the /who panels should no longer auto-close. * Add persimmon to available colors for prizes in Atlantis. * Correctly note eights paid for jobbing on trade voyages to the vessel log. * Rewards given in association with purchases and similar actions should now appear without requiring the player to logout. * Various Spanish translation updates. * Female version of the pirate bust furniture now available. * In-game/active labor now provides up to 2 hours of labor per puzzle completed if you a) have 2 hours available and b) don't Booch it. * New shoppe purchasing interface: ** Revamped the overall interface to focus on the selection of the product you want to buy. ** Purchasing now follows a more linear process - 1. Select a Product (top) 2. Customize the product (bottom left) 3. Select a Quote (bottom right). ** Products for some types of shoppe are organized into tabs of related items. ** Products with restrictions that ye don't meet (e.g. subscriber-only) are indicated by a lock icon. Products which have some special feature (e.g. able to store clothing) have an icon indicating this fact. Mousing over these icons explains the feature or restriction in detail. ** Managers are able to see recipes for products on mouse-over of the actual product. ** Managers (and only managers) can switch into local-only shopping mode to see availability and quotes only from their own shoppe. ** Products can now be delivered from the Items tab from yer pirate page. - Expect some more improvements to better alert ye about completed orders in the near term. =2009-07-01= * Updated Spanish translations. * Fixed un-heartying.